


This is something I can't lose

by AlexATL64



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awtto, M/M, waterparks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexATL64/pseuds/AlexATL64
Summary: Awsten decides to hangout with Geoff and his family more when he gets back from tour, so he ends up volunteering for Rory's soccer team. But he didn't except to fall in love with the soccer coach.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Mighty Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have been forced to play soccer as a kid lol. I also watched my little brother's soccer team several times, and it was always really funny so I've tried to capture that spirit here. Also we're pretending that Rory is 4 years old instead of 2 so that this makes sense lol!

Awsten woke up to a text from Geoff. "Are you coming to Rory's soccer game today?"

Awsten smiled. Ever since they'd come back from tour, Awsten was doing his best to be a supportive godfather. But he'd been busy trying to find a drummer for their new band and hadn't gotten to see Rory play yet. 

"Yeah, I'll meet you there!" Awsten typed, before rolling out of bed. 

He took a quick shower and tried to find something blue. Geoff had told him Rory's team colors were blue and white, and he wanted to cheer on her team. 

He finally settled in a light blue sweater and big orange sunglasses for a nice contrast. 

When he got to the soccer field, Geoff and his girlfriend Chloe were standing by the other parents, and Rory was excitedly running up and down the field with the other players. 

A man wearing a striped sweater, and a black beanie, walked over towards where the players' families were standing. "Hey everyone! If you don't know me, I'm Otto Wood, the coach of The Mighty Mermaids!"

A few parents clapped, and Geoff laughed "The kids chose that name," he told Awsten.

"We're always looking for volunteers to bring snacks, and help us set up for team events! If you're interested, the sign-up sheet is going around! And just a reminder that kids this age are still learning how the game works so let's remember to be kind and supportive to all players and their families." Coach Otto said, before turning to face the group of kids running around behind him.

"Alright, who's ready to practice!?" Otto yelled enthusiastically

"Me!!" the kids yelled back in unison

"Who's ready to have fun!?" 

"Me!!"

"Alright, let's practice kicking the ball!" He grabbed a bag sitting by the field, and let three soccer balls spill out. 

"Let's get in a line and take turns kicking goals!" Coach Otto said

And Awsten couldn't help but laugh as the kids kicked the balls in every direction, sending the soccer moms running every few seconds. 

A referee walked over and told Coach Otto it was time to start the game, and that The Mighty Mermaids, would be facing a team called Green Lighting. 

"Okay kiddos you got this! Freddy, you can be goalie this time, since Martha was goalie last week," Otto said kindly.

The referee blew the whistle and the kids went into a frenzy. Coach Otto walked over to where Awsten was standing with Geoff and Chloe. "We haven't met, right? I'm Coach Otto" he said to Awsten.

"No, we haven't, I'm Awsten, Rory's godfather."

"Oh cool," Otto replied, as a soccer mom handed him the volunteer sign up sheet. 

"Hey, Awsten?" Otto said with a grin, "You looking to volunteer?"

Awsten thought for a moment, he had promised Geoff to be more supportive, not because Geoff had pressured him, but because he felt like being more involved. Life on tour could be lonely, so he tried to spend as much time as he could with his friends when he was home. 

"Sure," Awsten said, he couldn't say no to that smile. Plus Otto seemed like a cool person, he'd seen how Otto had talked to those kids, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to make new friends. He signed up under the event set-up category and gave the list back to Otto.

"Yeah, Rory!!" Chloe and Geoff yelled as Rory kicked a ball into the goal. Awsten looked up to see Rory beaming and dancing around the field. 

"Go, Rory!" He yelled while clapping loudly. And he suddenly felt really glad he had decided to come.

It turned out to be a good idea to let Freddy be goalie because he stopped two of Green Lightning's goals and led The Mighty Mermaids to a 1-0 victory!

"Most of the families are going to get pizza to celebrate if you want to tag along," Geoff told Awsten. 

"Okay," Awsten nodded, he hadn't had breakfast and he was pretty hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The Mighty Mermaids is the name of the team a girl I babysitted was in lol! Green lighting is a play off the team called Green Flash that I was apart of. I hated that team bc everyone was kinda mean lol, so this is my revenge.


	2. When I found you instead

When Awsten got to the pizza place, the only seat left was next to Coach Otto. "Hey man, it was a pretty cool game wasn't it?" Otto said to Awsten.

"Yeah, Freddy's definitely going places!" Awsten laughed "The way he dived for that ball was awesome!" 

Otto laughed, "So Geoff said you were in a band?" 

"Yeah, Geoff and I tried to start our own band, but we couldn't find a drummer, and he wanted to spend more time with Chloe and Rory. So I'm playing guitar in this band, but to be honest I kinda hate it" Awsten explained "I'm gone all the time, and I don't get to see my friends as much."

"That must be rough," Otto said, "I actually used to play the drums in a few bands when I was younger. If you needed a drummer..." Otto averted his eyes, suddenly feeling very nervous. 

"No, yeah I might just take you up on that," Awsten said smiling. He's cute and he plays drums, oh no. Awsten thought.

Then a waiter brought over the pizzas, and the adults all grabbed slices. As the kids ran back and forth from the tables to the small arcade in the back of the restaurant. Rory won a kazoo, with her arcade tickets, and she was running around making up little songs.

She ran over to Awsten "look what I won!" she said, playing a little song

"That's great Rory!" he said clapping after she finished her song. She took a bow, before running back over to her parents. 

Awsten could feel Otto looking at him, and it made him blush. He looked over at Otto and the way the light from the window illuminated his brown eyes, was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me I know what happens next but I have so many assignments due this weekend it may be a while before I can update this lol! My first rpf so it's a little rough, but thanks so much for reading!! :)


	3. Summer Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this chapter three months ago, and then forgot to edit and publish it lol. I was listening to Perfect Posture when inspiration struck lol! Awsten's band is going on tour in the summer, and Awsten has to grapple with leaving his friends again. Just a quick chapter to develop the plot more awtto moments coming soon! I'm working on chapter 4 right after this goes up lol!

That weekend, Awsten jumped on a flight back to Los Angeles. One of his bandmates had written some new songs, and they all had to record them together. Awsten hated flying, but the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get back to his friends, back to Otto and his soft brown hair. Well, he imagined it would be soft.

Awsten walked to the recording studio, a bottle of orange juice in his hand. He stumbled in late, and grabbed a guitar that was hanging on the wall. 

"You can't keep doing this Awsten, we need you," his bandmate Travis said, "If you do this on tour, Jawn will kill you"

Awsten froze. He'd been having so much fun being a soccer mom, he'd forgotten all about his band's summer tour. 

"Alright, I need you to do that riff I told you about last month" Jawn said walking into the studio.

Awsten nodded, but he was surprised he remembered how to play the riff Jawn wanted. He hadn't practiced much since he'd gone back to Houston. 

Awsten's mind drifted as he played along, he felt like he had just gotten home, he didn't want to leave his friends so soon. He didn't want to leave Otto. 

He knew the soccer season would be ending soon, since kids Rory's age didn't have tournaments. But he'd been hoping to have more time to hang out with Otto, especially since he'd just learned Otto could play the drums. 

_It could be our chance to actually start our own band _Awsten thought and he wouldn't have to deal with his band mates. Well Travis was alright, but Jawn got on his nerves sometimes.__

__When they were finally done recording, Awsten checked his phone and saw a text from Otto pop up._ _

___"Hiiii. Are you able to help set up for today's game?" :) ____ _

____Awsten smiled sadly, I guess Geoff didn't tell him he was out of town._ _ _ _

_____Had to fly back to LA for a few days, See you next week? :) ____ _ _ _

_______I'm going to hold you to that! ____ _ _ _ _ _

________When Awsten stepped out of the recording studio, it was raining. He smiled and pulled up his hoodie. It rarely rained here, and he took it as a good sign. Summer can wait he thought, let me enjoy the rain a little longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. But can you really get lost in heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awsten misses Otto while recording in LA. The mighty mermaids face their toughest opponent yet, the shooting comets.

Otto stood on the field watching his team running up and down the field. It was 2-0 and his team was losing. They were facing a team called the shooting comets, with bright orange jersey. Otto thought their name was accurate because they were pretty fast!

The kids didn't seem to mind though, they kept skipping and waving to their parents on the sidelines, excited as ever. 

Suddenly, the referee called halftime and everyone ran over to coach Otto. "Good job guys! Are you having fun?" he called to his team

"Yeah! Did you see I hit the ball that time!!" Martha yelled waving her hands enthusiatically

"Yeah that was great Martha! Alright everyone go get some snacks and we'll start again in 15 minutes!" Otto replied, and the kids ran over to one of the moms who had made goodie bags for everyone.

Otto looked down at his phone and saw a message from Awsten

How's the game going? :)

He smiled and typed his reply. It's 2-0 but the kids are still so excited! Martha made a great pass to Freddie and he almost scored, but another kid got the ball before it reached the goal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awsten smiled at his phone, he liked how excited Otto got when talking about soccer. 

Sounds fun! Cheer them on for me! I'm at the airport, going to be back in Houston soon. Maybe we can jam sometime?

_God Awsten hated that phrase, but jamming with Otto wouldn't be so bad right? ___

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Otto stared at his phone for a few minutes, typing and retyping his reply so he wouldn't sound too excited_ _

__Sure, I'd like that :)_ _

__The referee called everyone back to the field, and Otto tried to focus on the game. The comets team didn't score anymore goals, but neither did the mighty mermaids._ _

__Even though they lost, Otto couldn't help but smile as he did all the silly end-of-game routines. He smiled through all the silly cheers, and the high-fives with the other team. And His mind kept drifting to Awsten's message _maybe we can jam sometime. _____

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Awsten found his seat on the plane and looked out the window. He sure was glad to be leaving LA. Looking out over the skyline as the plane ascended, he decided he was going to try his hardest to get out of the summer tour. Even if meant leaving the band._ _ _ _


End file.
